Fix You
by Detective Broadway
Summary: After killing Hoyt, Jane struggles to cope with life. Will those around her see that she's not okay? Collab with Captain Symmetry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first collab with my best friend Captain Symmetry (www. fanfiction. net /u/ 2812013/), she is new to the fandom.**

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and all that stuff.**

**Enjoy.**

"Janie? You ok?" Korsak called across to Jane, who was had stopped doing paperwork and was just blankly staring off into space. It'd been 4 days since she had killed Charles Hoyt and Maura and her had been injured from the whole encounter.

"Huh? Yeah, Korsak. I'm fine. I should go check on Maura, see if she needs anything…"

"Jane, you've checked on her twice already within the last 3 hours. She's fine." Frost chimed in.

"I'm going to go check on Maura." With that, Jane stood and made her way to the elevator, pushing the down button when there. The doors opened and she hopped into the empty elevator. She pressed the button on the wall for the morgue and leaned back, gazing into nowhere.

Ever since she first encountered Hoyt, Jane had had nightmares like crazy. After a while they weren't as frequent, but now, with all that had happened with him the nightmares had begun to happen every night since, even scarier than they were the first time round. Once, she even woke with random bruises on herself from kicking and writhing in her sleep.

The elevator doors opened and Jane stepped out, briskly making her way to Maura. She walked into the morgue to see it empty. As she would, Jane jumped to conclusions. Doyle's kidnapped her, she's run away, someone else has kidnapped her, and she's getting raped in some old warehouse. Jane walked over to Maura's office, the door was closed all the way, she knocked.

"Maura, you in there?" Jane called softly, putting her ear to the door to listen for a response. She heard sniffling, and then heels clinking on the floor. The door swung open just as Jane removed her head. Maura's eyes were bloodshot and she had tear stains on her cheeks. She had a crumpled up tissue in her hand; any idiot could put two and two together to see that she had been crying.

Jane hated when Maura cried. Not because she just didn't like people who cry in general, but because the thought of Maura in pain made Jane upset. She just couldn't handle the thought of her best friend being hurt. Facing Maura now, she fought hard not to breakdown in front of her, so she simply pulled the smaller woman into her arms and held her, tight. Tight like she never wanted to let her go. Tight enough to show her how much she cared about her. Maura relaxed into Jane's embrace, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist. The tears started again, and Jane tried to ignore the ones her eyes attempted to let fall. Damn, lachrymal glands Jane thought, along with a million other notions flying around her head; it was giving her a headache. But so was the massive amount of stress since Hoyt.

"I'm sorry, Jane… " Maura managed, voice quiet and strained from the obvious lump in her throat.

"For what, baby? You did nothing wrong." She smoothed out Maura's hair.

"I… I know you hate when I cry." Maura tightened her grip on Jane.

"Well, that's true. But you don't need to apologise for it. You have an excuse, you know?" Jane returned the tightness of the embrace of Maura. She rubbed Maura's back gently, calming her. Maura only nodded. A moment or so had passed when Maura pulled back to look at Jane, neither ever releasing their grip on each other.

"Thank you, Jane. For being here, and comforting me and… " Maura dropped her gaze, feeling bad for making Jane stay down here and comfort her. Even though she knew Jane was happy to do it, she still felt like such a burden.

"Anytime sweetie. Anytime. Remember, whatever you want, I can get it." Jane placed a reassuring kiss on Maura's forehead, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maura shyly smiled and rested her head back on Jane's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

It had now been one week and two days since the Hoyt incident. Jane's days were repetitive, stressful, and slowly driving her insane. She was constantly checking on Maura every day at work, she always needed comforting; and every time she saw the pain in her eyes Jane died a little inside. She was working on murder cases and stressing over finding killers day in and day out. Her Ma was indirectly irritating her, as per usual; she was only trying to make sure Jane was ok, but it was driving her mental. On top of all that, she was having horrific nightmares every night which explained the dark circles that had been lurking under her eyes for so long; lack of sleep - she could never resume rest after waking from a nightmare. After an hour or so of tossing and turning in her bed, Jane would give up and shuffle into the kitchen for a glass or two or three of whichever alcoholic beverage she found first. She was also constantly scared for her life, afraid that there was another apprentice of Hoyt's out there, just waiting for the right moment to pounce at Jane and make her fears reality.

Somewhere along the way, dealing with all of this at once was becoming too much for Jane. She was slowly going insane, or so she told herself. Sometimes, all she wanted to do was scream, and yell, and kick, and run. Run far away, away from everything; away to a place where everything was peaceful and nothing hurt. But God knew that wasn't possible. For Jane there was no such place. No matter where she was, everything she knew would follow her and haunt her.

Jane was stretched out on her couch, lying on her back and facing the ceiling. An idea sprung into her mind. She picked herself up off of the couch and grabbed her wallet and keys.

Making her way inside the house carrying the heavy load, Jane started to rethink what she was about to do. She packed away the bags contents except for one item whilst mentally writing up a pros and cons list in her head. _Oh well, doesn't matter. _Shrugging her shoulders she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with the newly bought whiskey. Sculling the glasses contents, she poured another and did the same; and another glass, and another glass. She winced at the taste each time, but couldn't care less; with each glass that she downed, Jane felt everything become fuzzier and the fear which terrorised her when sober was non-existent in her inebriated state. Eventually, Jane was sick of the shot glass and took swigs straight from the bottle. She went back over to the couch, throwing herself onto it, preparing to drink until she woke up again the next morning; or until the bottle was empty, whatever came first. She wouldn't know, she'd never had whiskey before.

-x-

As luck would have it, Jane had fallen asleep on the couch. Bottle in hand and clutching it closer, Jane rolled over to face the back of the lounge; attempting to avoid the sun's rays in her eyes. Pain overwhelmed her and she groaned, her head aching. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she had drunk herself to sleep; from what she remembered of last night. _Worth it._ Remaining lying down, Jane searched for her phone to check the time. Pulling it out of her pocket, she pressed the lock button and winced at the blinding bright light. _6:37 am. Fuck. _

Jane jumped up off the couch as fast as possible, what with her hangover slowing everything down. Feeling dizzy and with head rush, she made her way on wobbly legs to the bathroom to first empty her stomach, then get ready for work.

-x-

"Nice sunglasses, Jane." Frost spoke, smirk evident in his voice. He met Jane on the stairs outside the precinct and they walked into work together.

"You jealous, Frost? They're pretty awesome sunglasses. In fact, they're Louis Vuitton, thank you very much." They actually were Louis Vuitton sunglasses. She didn't want them, but Maura had bought them for her especially last time she was out of town for a medical conference.

_-x-_

_"MAURA! You're back!" Jane ran over to Maura in her office, enveloping her in a tight hug. Maura returned it. _

_"Sure am, Jane. I brought you something back, actually." Their embrace ended and Maura turned and walked over to her desk, reaching into her drawer, pulling out a small, black, rectangle box. Jane gasped. _

_"Oh Maur, you didn't have to get me anything." Jane took the box extended to her. _

_"I know, but I wanted to." Maura watched expectantly as Jane opened her 'gift'. Jane's eyebrows raised at the small gesture. _

_"Sunglasses," she pulled them out to examine them. "Louis Vuitton sunglasses, to be more precise. Maura! This must have of cost a fortune; I already have a pair-" _

_"I know you have a pair, but I like these much better. They look very similar to yours; they just have a brand on them. Now you don't look cheap." Maura added with a smile._

_"Wow, gee thanks Maura. I'm so happy that I won't look cheap anymore!" Jane said voice full of sarcasm. Maura didn't catch on. _

_"I know, so am I!" Maura clasped her hands together in excitement. _

_"Thanks Maura." _

_-x-_

"Of course Maura bought them for you." Frost stifled a giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean, Frost?" Jane pressed the button for the elevator.

"Nothing, nothing." Frost averted his gaze from Janes. When he looked back at her, she was sending a warning glare his way.

"Yeah, sure…" Slowly taking off her glasses, she hoped nobody noticed what she'd been up to the previous night.

* * *

><p><strong>Review fuel authors!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain**** Symmetry here with the next chapter, this one was written mostly by me and edited/beta'd by Detective Broadway, it's kinda boring (I think it is anyway) this is pretty much just to fill in some space.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to drop us a review, we'd really appreciate it if you did. :D**

* * *

><p>Home again after a slow day at work, Jane dropped gracelessly into her couch, shutting her eyes to the afternoon sunlight streaming incessantly through the open curtains and onto her face. "Sun hurts, too lazy to move." Jane rolled over to avoid the onslaught of light and stared at the back of the couch for a few minutes, lost in thought. What started as musings over tasks that required attention such as cleaning the bathroom and washing her clothes, turned into Jane mentally bombarding herself with insults and criticism. <em>You can't handle a little nightmare, how do you think you could ever handle your job? Homicide is a tough game; you clearly aren't up for the challenge if you can't protect the ones you love.<em> Rolling over again, Jane caught sight of the half empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table, sitting exactly as she left it that morning. _I'll just have a little to take the edge off; it's actually not too bad once you get past the flavour._ She poured herself a glass and downed it quickly to avoid the foul taste; relaxing into the couches' soft cushions, she turned the TV on and poured another drink, more focused on the drinking than actually watching the program.

A couple of hours, and many glasses of whiskey, passed and Jane found herself staring at the bottom of the comforting beverages' bottle, seeing, but not really comprehending that it was indeed empty. _What am I going to do now? No more whiskey here and I can't be bothered to go to the fridge. Maybe I'll just go to sleep._

-x-

Jane awoke to a pounding headache, a sore back and just about every other ailment gained from a hangover and blacking out on the couch. Despite this, though, Jane felt almost _good_; for the first time in weeks she had slept without nightmares waking her up. She completed her morning routine of regurgitating last night's 'medicine', showering and cleaning up, dressing and eating a pop tart before she left for work. Sitting at the small island, she couldn't stop her eyes from wondering to the cupboard above the sink. Finishing the last bite of her choc-chip pop tart, Jane made her way to the aforementioned cupboard, taking out the flask which had taken her interest and filling it with .

-x-

At headquarters, Jane flopped into her desk chair, savouring the quiet that came with everyone else having gone to the break-room for coffee. "Jane?" _So much for quiet._

"Yeah, Maura?" She swivelled around in her wheelie chair to face Maura, who stood in the doorway, holding two coffees.

"You weren't getting coffee with everyone else; I assumed you were in here and that you didn't have any coffee, so I brought you some." Walking towards Jane's desk, Maura held out the steaming mug to her friend.

"I thought you didn't 'assume', Maur." Jane's mood picked up slightly with the prospect of catching Maura out on making an assumption, something the always irrefutable doctor never did.

"I don't; and it wasn't an assumption, it was estimation, it's a completely different thing."

"You're allowed to be human sometimes, you know; admit it, you guessed something." A smile danced on Jane's lips as she watched Maura struggle to admit her defeat.

"I- you- here, take the coffee before it gets cold." Jane took the mug that was handed to her, taking a sip she noted that Maura had made her coffee just the way she liked it.

"Thanks." Maura took that as an invitation to lean on the edge of Jane's desk; eyeing the detective carefully, she sipped from her own mug.

"Are you getting enough sleep Jane? Fluid build-up in the periorbital edema is most commonly caused by sleep deprivation, followed closely by alcohol and drug use as the second most common cause. If you aren't sleeping well, maybe you should consider sleeping aids; there are many issues that may arise from sleep deprivation, hallucinations, muscle pain, memory loss, increased blood pressure, obesity, increased risk of diabetes and depression are-. "

"Thanks, you look nice today too." Jane deadpanned. Maura's face fell as she realised that Jane hadn't listened to a word she had said.

"Jane, I'm genuinely concerned for your wellbeing, if you're not sleeping properly you should consider getting some help."

"Maura… I'm fine; really. " Jane tilted her head towards Maura with a stern look on her face.

"Really?" Maura looked worried; the worry was laced in her voice.

"Really." Jane face back down at her desk. "I've got a lot of paperwork to do so…"

"Right, right. I understand you're busy… on your break. I'll be in the morgue, if you need me…" Loud clicking of heels against the hardwood floor echoed across the room which was almost empty of life. Once alone, Jane groaned in relief. _I thought I'd never get any alone time._ Sitting upright in her chair, the detective focused on her work, looking over files but not truly reading them.

"Janie, you been in here all break?" Korsak entered, coffee mug in hand, and almost jumped when Jane turned around to meet his gaze. "Get into a brawl or something didya?"

"Ha ha, very funny; they're called _bags_, everyone gets them every now and then; and they're not _that_ bad, now go drink your coffee." The last part was partially muffled as she took a sip from her own mug.

"Alright then…" Korsak turned to go back to his desk not fazed at all by Jane's rudeness; mainly because it was a usual thing. After a few minutes of silence, Korsak spoke up again. "You know, you could probably try that cucumber-eye-thing that women do, apparently putting fruit on your face will help with your bags."

"I'll take that into consideration, now get back to work, or whatever it is that you do over there." Jane turned back to the files she was reading, staring intently at the black markings on the pages as she immersed herself in her case.

-x-

Maura didn't need her facial action coding system to decipher Jane and her emotions, she knew from the moment she entered the room that there was something wrong with her best friend; she had tried to gently pry open Jane's mind and indirectly ask what the problem was, but Jane was the kind who shies away from sharing emotional burdens, even if talking it out would be beneficial. If she wanted to help her friend, Maura decided that she would need to take a more direct approach, but putting these thoughts into actions was the difficult part.


End file.
